happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cub
Cub is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Main Character Bio Cub, as his name suggests, is a very young light brown bear cub, who is the son of Pop. He has the appearance and personality of a baby but the intelligence and mobility of a young child (around 4 years of age). He is the youngest and smallest character of the Happy Tree Friends and his eyes consist only of Pac-man pupils, giving him a more adorable appearance than the other characters. He has appeared and died much more in the series than his father. And usually his deaths are a result of Pop's bad parenting, even though Pop clearly cares about him. If his father's not paying attention to him, he will often be seen wondering around operating machines by himself or carelessly drifting into death-inducing hazards, like the time Cub was sucking on an electric razor as if it were a pacifier, soon ending with Pop plugging it back in, much to Cubs despair. It is considered that Cub enjoys playing with Lumpy's body parts, like in Rink Hijinks, where he ripped out Lumpy's heart while trying to get a prize, and in Just Desert, when he found Lumpy's skull and put it up to his ear like a conch shell. Cub rarely survives (though he has survived 9-12 times) in the series and his deaths are usually very gruesome, painful, and ironic. The only episodes that Cub didn't die in along with Pop are Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Don't Yank My Chain, See What Develops, Doggone It (debatably) Just Desert, A Vicious Cycle , Spare Tire, Cubtron Z '' and the HTF Break short ''Happy New Year. And the ones without Pop, he also survived in Rink Hijinks and I Get a Trick Out of You. Also the episode where Cub survived but was injured was A Sucker for Love. Cub's deaths generally involve tools, machinery or getting crushed. So far, Cub has only killed other characters once. Lumpy was his first and only victim from "Rink Hijinks". In the Halloween episode, Read 'em and Weep, he was being possessed by a demon from within a book and subsequently killed Petunia in his possessed form, although you could argue this was really The Demon's kill, not Cub's. He's shown to be interested in becoming a fireman as seen in Who's to Flame and in As You Wish. The "Collect Them All" section reveals that Cub is lactose intolerant as he's seen eating the orange sherbert, drinking grape juice, and eating a popsicle. He also has a habit of drooling (which did not favor him well in "Kringle Presents") and cooing. He usually seen licking a lollipop as seen in See What Develops, and A Sucker for Love. Cub is usually seen wearing a little beanie with a propeller on the top; it has only been off a few times. Because Cub is rarely seen without his cap, Pop thinks that if he sees the hat, then he's seeing his son; this could be seen in Water Way to Go and Concrete Solution. If he wants to know where he went, he leaves his hat to mark his leaving spot like a marking trail as seen in A Hole Lotta Love. Pop had also used Cub's hat to mark his grave by putting it on his tombstone, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. In the Halloween episode Can't Stop Coffin, when Pop & Cub are seen mourning at a gravestone, it could possibly be Cub's dead mother or grandmother. Cub's deaths usually involve sharp objects, or mistakes. Cub's Episodes Famous Deaths *Chip Off The Ol' Block *Water Way to Go *And the Kitchen Sink *Read 'Em and Weep *Chore Loser *From Hero to Eternity Starring Roles #Havin' a Ball (with Pop) #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Chip Off the Ol' Block (with Pop) #Rink Hijinks #Snip Snip Hooray (with Pop) #Water Way to Go (with Pop) #Let It Slide #Hello Dolly (with Pop in the background) #Stealing the Spotlight (with Pop) #And the Kitchen Sink (with Pop) #Doggone It! (with Pop) #A Hole Lotta Love (with Pop) #Read 'em and Weep (with Pop) #Clause For Concern (with Pop) #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie (with Pop) #Cubtron Z (with Pop) #A Vicious Cycle (with Pop) Featuring Roles #From Hero to Eternity (with Pop) #Don't Yank My Chain (with Pop) #Sea What I Found (with Pop) #Easy For You to Sleigh (with Pop) #Every Litter Bit Hurts (with Pop) #Mime to Five (with Pop) #Letter Late Than Never (with Pop) #Easy Comb, Easy Go (with Pop) #Can't Stop Coffin (with Pop) #A Sucker for Love (with Pop) #Bottled Up Inside (with Pop) #You're Kraken Me Up (with Pop) Appearance Roles #It's a Snap (without Pop) #Flippin' Burgers (with Pop) #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (with Pop) #Class Act (with Pop) #I Get a Trick Out of You (without Pop) #Just Desert (with Pop) #Ipso Fatso (with Pop) #Concrete Solution (with Pop) #Who's to Flame? (with Pop) #As You Wish! (with Pop) #Gems the Breaks (with Pop) #See What Develops (with Pop) #Aw, Shucks! (with Pop) #Wingin' It (with Pop) #Wrath of Con (with Pop) #See You Later, Elevator (with Pop) HTF Break Roles #Chore Loser (with Pop) #Happy New Year (with Pop) #Pop & Corn (with Pop) Kringle Roles #Kringle Feast (without Pop) #Kringle Presents (without Pop) Occupations #Lawn Worker- Chip Of The Ol' Block. Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: Crushed by Lumpy who is in a gurney. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Crushed by a boulder rolling towards him (idol-induced). #Chip Off the Ol’ Block: Impaled/cut by various pieces of glass. #It's a Snap: Bear trap clamps down on his head. #Flippin' Burgers: Crushed by burger joint door from explosion caused by Flippy. #Snip, Snip, Hooray!: Throat ripped to pieces by an electric razor in his mouth (Which Pop switched on without realising). #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Water Way to Go: Torn to pieces by an outboard motor - remains then eaten by seagulls. #Let it Slide: Is cut in two by Lumpy's antlers after floating towards a waterslide exit. (debatable) As Cub already survived with only the top half of his body in And the Kitchen Sink. #Hello Dolly!: Gets hit by a fire hydrant's spouting water, smacking him into a wall (idol-induced). #Stealing the Spotlight: Head explodes from the heat emitted by Lumpy's bright lights. #Kringle Feast: Passes out from a gas leak. Lumpy lights a match, causing a gigantic explosion which wipes out the forest and, of course, kills all in the house. #Kringle Presents: Electrocuted after drooling on an electrical miniature train track. The train then plows through his head. #From Hero to Eternity: Accidentally thrown in a dryer by Splendid. #And the Kitchen Sink: Put in a bath tub with the water running and drowns in when the tub fills up. (debatable) as in Water Way to Go he is able to hold his breath underwater for a long time, enough for Pop rushing and saving him #Ipso Fatso: Run over by Disco Bear on a treadmill. #Doggone It: Attacked by Whistle the dog (debatable). For more information, see Cub's Death #Concrete Solution: Crushed by Nutty's concrete-filled stomach. #Sea What I Found: Eyes burned off by the sun's rays magnified through a telescope. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of suffocation from smoke along with Pop. #Who's to Flame?: Crushed by a ladder. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: A stick of dynamite in his mouth explodes. #As You Wish!: Burned, hit by a fire truck, and run over by Lifty & Shifty's van. #Gems the Breaks: Splendid's heat rays disintegrates him. #Mime to Five: Impaled by windshield glass shards along with Pop. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by giant popcorn. #Letter Late Than Never: Crushed through the mail slot in a box by Lumpy. #Wingin' It: Sucked out of a plane.' ' #Easy Comb, Easy Go: A bottle of hair tonic hits his head, which makes his hair grow, and his head cut in half by Pop's hedge clippers. #Read 'em and Weep: Body crushed after being slammed with a shovel many times by Pop. . For the very first time, Pop killed Cub intentionally.]] #Can't Stop Coffin: Crushed by a gravestone launched out of the ground by Lumpy's truck. #HTF Break - Chore Loser: Mutilated by a dog and his ripped body parts and organs are splattered on the window as Tetris pieces. #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 1: Cub blows a bubble and gets trapped inside, causing him to suffocate. #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 2: Cub finds a hula hoop and begins to swing it around his hip. Pop tosses some more hula hoops to Cub until they eventually cut him to pieces. #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 3: Cub opens up one of the presents, gets a spinning top and starts pushing a button on it to make it spin. It spins so hard that when it touches Cub, it pulls off half of Cub's skin. Cub falls on and is impaled through the chest by the top. #Wrath of Con: Forced against a window by Splendid's super breath where he then splatters. #See You Later, Elevator: Burned to death or dies in the explosion in the building. #Pop & Corn: Chokes on a bunch of popcorn. #Clause For Concern: After the credits of the episode, he is crushed by an opening door. #Bottled Up Inside: Run over by Russell, forced through bottle. #You're Kraken Me Up: Killed by the giant squid. (Death not shown) #Cubtron Z: Decapitated and ran over by Lumpy's street sweeper. But revived later in a robot. #Dumb Ways To Die: Gets run over by a truck. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Ran over by Pop or Killed by Flippy's Bomb. (Death not shown) #April Showers 2005 Wallpaper: Impaled in the stomach by Pop's Umbrella, leaving a puddle of blood. #Son-Burn September 2006 Calendar: Burns to death. (Death not shown) #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Death not shown) Seen in comics #Making a Good Bleed: Killed by Lumpy when he is ejected from his car. #Things That Go Bump in the Night! - Cracks his head. Injuries #Snip, Snip Hooray!: Pop accidently cuts his ear off; shaves a good portion of skin off his head. #Class Act: A Christmas Tree Star is Logged into the left side of his head and he loses his left fingers (excluding his thumb). #Water Way to Go: Soda can flies into and presses into his face. #And The Kitchen Sink (before death): Lower body torn apart by a garbage disposal except for the bone of his right leg, which is later damaged by Pop.. #Doggone It: Bitten and shaken by Whistle. (If he wasn't killed) #A Hole Lotta Love: Pop accidentally knocks him down a well. #Stealing the Spotlight (before death): Dozens of nails get lodged into his head. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Falls in lake then nearly suffocated on a six pack ring. #As you Wish (before death): Set on fire. #A Sucker for Love, Part One: Lollipop stuck on face, and then his face is pulled off by Pop, exposing his musculature. Additional #Sink-O De Mayo May 2007 Calendar: Sucked into a garbage disposal along with water. #Every Father Has His Day June 2007 Calendar: Impaled with numerous nails while Pop tries to get them out. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Giggles' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Toothy' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Lumpy' –2 ("Rink Hijinks" and "Cubtron Z") *'Handy' – 0 *'Petunia' - 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 0 *'Pop' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Flaky' – 0 *'Mole' – 0 *'Disco Bear' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Russell' – 0 *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 1 ("Cubtron Z") *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – Thousands ("Cubtron Z") *'Others- 0' Trivia *In the internet shorts, there were a few episodes where Cub was in a certain episode, but Pop was not in the episode. However, in the TV series, Pop and Cub are always together. *Usually considered the weakest main character. *According to the episodes of Snip Snip Hooray! and Easy Comb, Easy Go, he has auburn hair. *Even though Pop usually kills him, Cub gets killed by Lumpy just as many times as he does by Pop. *Cub is the most frequent victim of Pop and Lifty. *In From Hero to Eternity, And the Kitchen Sink, Concrete Solution and Read 'em and Weep, he was the last to die. *He is one of the only two main characters to have small black eyes, the other is Mr. Pickels. Though Sniffles used to have them in earlier episodes. *In Read 'em and Weep, his frames change like the directions of Lumpy's antlers. *Panda Mom's baby is similar to Cub, as they are both small and have the same eyes. *Even though Smoochies usually features one character, in Pop and Cub's Christmas Smoochie, Pop is featured along with his son. This marks Pop's second smoochie and Cub's first one. While Pop survives, only Cub dies in this Smoochie. *Similar to Handy, Cub doesn't seem to mind (or even notice) if other characters die or get injured or even if something is about to happen to him. **In Don't Yank My Chain he is laughing when Handy is being dragged along by a train. **In Rink Hijinks he tears Lumpy's heart out and hugs it. **In Who's to Flame? he doesn't seem to notice that Sniffles had been killed. **In Havin' A Ball he doesn't seem to notice Pop had been killed despite seeing his remains. **In Just Desert ''he picks Lumpy's skull up and hold it to his ear like a seashell **In ''A Hole Lotta Love he smiles and laughs when he is about to be crushed by the drill machine. **In Concrete Solution he doesn't seem to notice that a bridge above him is collapsing (Pop, however, was also oblivious). **And in Wingin' It he laughs as he's being sucked out of a plane. **This may, however, be because Cub is a baby and doesn't understand death. *Unlike most other characters, he is rarely shown playing with others (the obvious exception being Pop and sometimes a dead Lumpy). *Besides Pop, Cub is most often seen with Lumpy and Petunia. *His most frequent victim is Lumpy. *Cub is the first character whose eyes consist of only Pac-Man Pupils, the second is Mr. Pickels *Cub, like Sniffles, is voiced by a female voice actor despite being male. *In the TV Series it is 21%. *His survival rate is 24%. *Cub and Pop could have been at Cub's mother's grave in the episode Can't Stop Coffin, but has not been revealed. Although it was heavily hinted to be so in the blurb of that episode. *Cub died in every season one internet short he appeared in. *The first time he appears without Pop was in Treasure These Idol Moments. *In the TV series, Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. *Ellen Conell moved and she was unable to voice Giggles, Petunia, and Cub. Though, in Clause For Concern, she voiced Cub. *In Season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Cute kids are cuddly and carefree! *Cub and Pop are the only duo characters that aren't always seen together. *Pop and Cub's Season 3 featuring card is somewhat similar to their TV series starring card. *Cub was originally going to be called Fuzzy. *There is only one instance to date (Cubtron Z) where Cub kills Pop. *So far, A Vicious Cycle and Spare Tire are the only episode he survives while Pop dies. Usually it is the other way around. Gallery File:11cub.jpg|Cub character info. pop.JPG|Pop and Cub's internet season 1 intro. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h13m33s139.png|Cub's Internet Season 1 intro. File:Water_Way_To_Go_001_0001.jpg|Pop & Cub's Internet Season 2 intro. cub opening. Jpg|Cub´s Internet Season 2 Card Rhcub.png|Cub's intro in Rink Hijinks. File:Pop_and_Cub_Starring_TV.png|Pop and Cub's Season 1 TV Starring Card File:Pop And Cub.PNG|Pop & Cub's Internet Season 3 intro. File:Pop_and_Cub_Featuring_Internet_Season_3.png|Pop and Cub's Internet Season 3 Featuring Card Pop Cub Winter break.PNG|Pop and Cub In Winter Break File:Cub and ice cream.jpg|Cub without his beanie. File:Cubaurburnhair.jpg|Cub with his auburn hair in Snip Snip Hooray! CubAlone.jpg|Cub is playing alone, even without Pop. CubPrizeMachine.jpg|Cub's got Lumpy's heart out. demon cub.JPG|Cub possessed by a demon. HtfCub.png|Cub standing happily. File:Pop_y_cub.jpg|Cub´s house htf-cub.jpg|Cub sliding. pop-cub-1198267ac9.jpg|Cub working for his lazy dad. what.png|Sad Cub. Indexbuddhistmonkeycub.jpg|cub playing Buddhist Monkey Lollipop.png|Pop pulling a lollipop off of Cub's face. Vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h52m12s39.png|Fuzzy/Cub and Poppy/Pop Njnjnj.jpg|Cub taking a bath in the sink. File:hhtfcub.jpg|Cub Cub and Giggles.png|Cub on an airplane. Pop and cub.png|cub about to play hopscotch Pop Cub lollipop.png|pop bringing cub a lollipop Possessed Cub.gif|possesed cub HTF_76_Bottled_04-680x382.jpg|Cub drinking milk Pop & Cub.jpg|Pop and Cub picture Image43.jpg|Aww! Poor Cub! A Hole Lotta Love.jpg|Cub with Pop in A Hole Lotta Love Hqdefault17.jpg|Cub saw a fish htf_cause50.jpg wall-cal-2010-nov01-1024.jpg|Cub about to climb into a pail. 546741.jpg|Cub is fast Nutty stealing Cub's Lollipop.png|Cub's lolipop got taken by nutty! Flatcub.jpg|Flattened cub. Cubtron-thumb-640x360.jpg|Cub as seen in Cubtron Z Indexcub.jpg Imagescub.jpg Userbox Cub.jpg AndtheKitchenSink.jpg HTF_CubZ_blog_00.jpg|Cub's appearance in Cubtron Z. IMG 0879-1-.PNG IMG 0877-1-.png Pop-Cub-happy-tree-friends-2172860-443-336.jpg|;( Cub sad. HTF Cub with crooked teeth.png Tricyle.jpg Fatherly Pop.jpg Cub licking.png Cub sad.png 3502677 N8j0h.jpg|D; Cub is crying Cub cry.png ImagesCAONJPWN.jpg 1 43.jpg Happy-Tree-Friends-happy-tree-friends-1004027 532 399.jpg 1 43.jpg Wall-eyed cub.png ImagesCAONJPWN.jpg 3502677 N8j0h.jpg Cub cry.png Cub licking.png Cub sad.png Faceless cub.png Justdesert_015_0001.jpg Justdesert_016_0001.jpg Popwalkineast.png Screen Shot 2012-11-18 at 10.45.11 AM.png gggggggggggggggggggg.png|Cub in the TV series title sequence. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Brown Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Relatives Category:Smoochie Characters